Episode 815
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Brook - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "Goodbye - Pudding's Tearful Determination" is the 815th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Pudding reveals a secret plan to prevent Sanji from marrying her, shocking Luffy and Nami. After she leaves, Luffy attempts to escape from their prison. In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot successfully execute their counterattack and take out Brûlée and all of her henchmen. They then plot to use Brûlée's powers to explore Mirro-World and find all their crewmates. In the Room of Treasure, Brook defeats all the guards in it and begins transcribing the Poneglyphs. However, Big Mom breaks into the room and confronts him. Meanwhile, Tamago confronts Pedro in the third floor courtyard, and it is revealed that Pedro had 50 years of his life removed during his invasion five years ago, after he and Tamago had taken out each other's left eyes. Meanwhile, the Vinsmokes plot to keep Pudding in the Germa Kingdom after the wedding in order to prevent the Big Mom Pirates from taking advantage of their deal. Reiju is sneaking around the chateau, but is suddenly caught outside by someone and shot with a gun. She manages to head back inside, but collapses from her injuries. Long Summary Luffy and Nami are surprised by Pudding's revelation that Sanji proposed to her, but Pudding then says that she knows he only did it to be polite. She has no desire to marry him if he does not want to do it, and whispers something to Luffy and Nami. Her words leave the two gaping in astonishment, and Luffy struggles to take in what Pudding just told him as she leaves the Prisoner Library, tearfully bidding them goodbye. Inside a room in the Whole Cake Chateau, the Vinsmoke Family, except for Reiju, sits and drinks tea. Judge states that Pudding will live with them in the Germa Kingdom after the wedding, as he wants to use her as leverage in order to prevent the Big Mom Pirates from taking advantage of them in their new partnership. Niji wonders if the Big Mom Pirates will try to do the same thing with Sanji, but Ichiji reminds him that they do not care for Sanji's well-being. This causes the brothers to chuckle, and Niji looks forward to living with Sanji again. In his room, Sanji prepares a bouquet of flowers for Pudding as Eggplant Soldier comes in with the ingredients Sanji requested. He reveals that Luffy and Nami are currently being detained, and Sanji is initially worried, but reminds himself that Big Mom agreed to let them go after the wedding. However, he is concerned when he hears of Brook still rampaging in the chateau, and tells the servant to stop talking and give him his ingredients. Since Pudding did not eat much during lunch, he wants to make her a meal, and he prepares to make it in the room's kitchen. In Brûlée's house, chaos abounds after Carrot doused Brûlée in boiling water. Brûlée's henchmen rush to attack Carrot, but she balls up Electro in her hands and slams it into the floor, creating an electric blast that shocks her attackers as well as the writing Brûlée. Meanwhile, the Noble Croc notices Chopper standing behind him in Monster Point, but cannot do anything before Chopper picks him up by the table and flips him over, smashing his back into the floor. Diesel is the only Big Mom Pirate still standing, and he runs from the house at a great speed in order to report this attack to Big Mom. However, Carrot manages to catch up to him and covers his eyes, causing him to run towards a wall. When Diesel regains his sight, he is unable to stop in time, and crashes into the wall. Chopper and Carrot then celebrate their victory, and prepare to use Brûlée's power to explore the Mirro-World and find all their crewmates. In the Room of Treasure, Brook finishes off all the Chess Soldier homies with his soul power and turns his attention to the non-homie guards inside the room. They charge him, but Brook counters their attacks as he defeats them all with swift sword slashes. The largest fighter proves tougher than the rest, but Brook unleashes a powerful attack to break through his shield and armor. Brook then takes the keys to the cages containing the Poneglyphs and goes off to transcribe them. However, as Smoothie deduces that all the guards were defeated and prepares to break in, Big Mom suddenly comes in. She tells her daughter to move aside as she shatters the door to the room, and confronts Brook as he transcribes her Road Poneglyph. Brook is petrified to see her, and although Big Mom is angry at his intrusion, she does note that he is a very unusual creature. Meanwhile, Reiju sneaks through the chateau and approaches a room with a door homie, but then turns back. She then creeps around outside, only to come face to face with a gun. Reiju recognizes the person behind the gun in shock, and she is shot. Inside the chateau, Pedro is pushed into the third floor courtyard by a battalion of Chess Soldiers. There, he confronts Baron Tamago. Tamago remarks that he is surprised to see Pedro back here, after he had so stubbornly clung to life the last time he came to Totto Land five years ago and got 50 years of his lifespan removed. The confrontation triggers a reaction in Tamago's left eye, which was taken out in his battle with Pedro five years ago, and things start heating up as Pedro reveals his own left eye, which had also been taken out. Pedro replies that this time, he was willing to lay his life down, but not before the Straw Hats had accomplished their goals. Meanwhile, Reiju manages to make her way back into the chateau, but collapses in the corridor from the gunshot wound on her lower body. In the Prisoner Library, Luffy tries to pull off the stake binding his hands in an attempt to escape, but to no avail. However, when he accidentally twists his arms around himself, Luffy gets an idea and spins around more, causing him to pull at the stake as he fights to escape no matter what. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Niji rudely turning away some tea homies, saying that he would rather have booze. **After Judge informs Yonji that Sanji and Pudding would be living in the Germa Kingdom, Yonji comments that he will take his time making Sanji pay for kicking him. **An extra scene of Big Mom walking towards the treasure room. **Scenes of Reiju sneaking around the Whole Cake Chateau and her getting shot is shown. **The Chateau guards pushing Pedro into the courtyard is shown. **How Luffy got the idea to rip off his arms is shown. *Unlike in the manga, after Sanji is informed of Luffy and Nami's capture, Sanji briefly shows a worried look before reassuring himself of Big Mom's promise. *More of Brook's battle inside the treasure room is shown in the anime. In the manga, some of the non-homie guards were already defeated off-panel. *In the manga, Brook picked up the keys to the poneglyphs before defeating all the guards inside the treasure room. In the anime, Brook picks up the keys after the battle. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 815